Tristes sinfonías
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: La triste sinfonía es fácil de entender y difícil de aceptar pese a que lo único seguro en esta vida es la muerte. La letra está cargada sufrimiento y deja una herida que jamás cerrará, porque todo te lo va a recordar. [Fic de regalo para Liv-Scarlett.]


**Notar de autor** : Fanfic de regalo para Liv-Scarlett, porque quiero y sha XD. . Me quería centrar tanto en Gray como en Natsu pero no me gustó: los cambios de escena cortan el angst y además se opacaban entre ellos mismos. Creo que es mejor un capítulo para cada uno, pero sería torturarnos más xD. Me incliné por Gray primero. Espero que te guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Tristes sinfonías**

* * *

 _"Si supiera que esta fuera la última vez que te vea salir por la puerta, te daría un abrazo, un beso y te llamaría de nuevo para darte más. Si supiera que esta fuera la última vez que voy a oír tu voz, grabaría cada una de tus palabras para poder oírlas una y otra vez indefinidamente. Si supiera que estos son los últimos minutos que te veo diría "te quiero" y no asumiría, tontamente, que ya lo sabes. Siempre hay un mañana y la vida nos da otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, pero por si me equivoco y hoy es todo lo que queda, me gustaría decirte cuanto te quiero, que nunca te olvidaré._ " ―Gabriel García Márquez.

* * *

Pocos podían presumir lo que él, si de eso se podía jactar, pero nadie en el mundo va a tener la oportunidad de perder a su padre, _dos veces._ Nadie en el mundo iba a llorar su muerte _dos veces_ , nadie en el mundo iba experimentar el dolor de perderlo _dos veces._

 _Dos veces_ lo tuvo. _Dos veces_ lo perdió. Además, llorarlo siempre. Eternamente va a pegar su recuerdo, perennemente va a estar presente como una figura melancólica e inalcanzable.

Tan irónico que hasta se le antojó reír. Luego se sintió patético y prefirió echarse a llorar. Ninguno de los dos decidió eso. Ninguno de los dos escogió esa triste sinfonía plagada de los coros de la muerte. Ninguno de los dos quiso dañarse pero lo hicieron.

 _Negación e ira_. Y era que… ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué? No podía ser; un padre no debía ser arrancado de este mundo tan pronto y de una manera tan cruel, tampoco era natural que regresara.

Sí, pobre Gray. Su papá se fue, se esfumó, se durmió y lo dejó solo, eso creyó. Las dudas se tiñeron de rabia y reclamos: ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué su familia?

Oh, padre... Cuyo aullido feroz, no era el de Deliora. Sino que era el de él, quien volvió con una taciturna armonía.

Una figura que había sepultado. Su padre, alguien a quien perdió y recordaba con demasiado dolor. Había noches en las que se acostaba pensando en la muerte, « _¿Qué sería del mundo si lo abandonaba de una vez?, ¿Qué había más allá del descanso eterno al que sus padres fueron condenados tempranamente?_ »

Oh, Silver. Fuerte y gélido. Tan sufrido. Un cadáver sepultado bajo una simbólica cruz en la que lloró y oró. Una figura que le gustaba imaginar en el cielo, con su madre.

Pese a saber que a los padres no había que guardarles rencor, que los hijos solo estaban para quererlos y amarlos. Le fue inevitable repetir el proceso. Oh, cuánta rabia y negación ―se negó vivirlo de nuevo―: _«si estos brazos te volvieron a alcanzar, si estos ojos te volvieron a ver, si estos oídos te volvieron a escuchar. ¿Por qué te vas otra vez?»_

Ah, no vivía... _Existía_ ―que no es lo mismo que vivir―.

Y aunque solo _existía_ , su deseo egoísta fue no querer dejarlo ahí. Sí, pecó. Puso encima sus deseos. Esto estaba en la naturaleza del ser humano. ¿Justificación? ¡No volver a llorar su partida! Fue una pelea interna: lo que él quería _versus_ lo que su padre quería. Dos polos opuestos que apuntaban a un solo destino; una _triste sinfonía._

Cualquiera que fuera la elección, el camino a tomar. El resultado sería el mismo.

Pero no, tan necio en dejarlo todo atrás. Tan terco en ir a donde pertenecía.

Y sí. Lo comprendía, pero no podía hacerlo. Porque él quería gritar: ¡ _PAPÁ!_

 _«Papá quédate más._

 _Papá, papá, papá»._

Una palabra y dos sílabas llenas de veneno. Tóxicas y que perforaban su garganta. Tan llenas de dolor, que aglomeran su corazón, más varios fuertes latidos, más muchas lágrimas, temblores, escalofríos, mareo, angustia, asfixia, sufrimiento, presión.

 _«Sí papá, sí. Entiendo lo que quieres pero no puedo, ¿¡Cómo matarte si lo quiero es que estés conmigo!?»_

Ardió, quemó, caló, perforó y trituró. Pidió algo que él quería, algo que entendió su razón de pedirse, pero no pudo cumplirlo ―se negó, se negó, se negó―.

 _«Sí papa, sí. Volviste porque nunca se fue del todo. Sí papá, sí. Es hora de regresar... Sí papá, sí. No merecías esto y yo tampoco»._

 _Ira._ La herida de la pérdida nunca se cerrará; siempre iba a recordar que hubo una figura a la que se amó y que sin más, se fue al cielo. Esto era lo que se enseñaba respecto a la muerte. La persona dejaba este mundo, el alma se liberaba; quedaba por esperar el reencuentro en un futuro. Todos iban a morir algún día. Pero nadie explicaba todo lo que conllevaba la muerte: lo que dolía y todo lo que siempre dolerá.

Nunca se volverá a tener a esa persona, no se podrá ni hablar, ni tocar, ni oler, ni oír. Todo se reducirá a polvo y recuerdos, que se opacarán con el tiempo. Recuerdos cada vez más distantes; donde se remarcará que esa persona está cerca y se llorará porque en realidad, estará lejos.

Una herida que se abrirá en un futuro con la brisa que golpeará el rostro, una herida que se abrirá con cada estrella que brillará, con cada gota de lluvia que caerá, con cada rayo de sol que llegará a la tierra, con cada copo de nieve, con cada ola del mar.

Porque el recuerdo siempre estará ahí y va a latir para doler mucho ―sí, aún quedaba más por sufrir―.

Olvidará su risa, el tono de su voz se hará eco, su olor se irá, cada lunar y cicatriz de su cuerpo se borrará. Todas esas memorias irán a alguna laguna mental, que azotarán un día o una noche; era imprescindible decir cuándo, era mentir decir que siempre. Pero llegarán en algún momento para empezar a añorar.

 _«Sí papá, sí. Debo estar acostumbrado a estar sin ti. Sí papá, sí. Las lagunas ya tomaron forma de nuevo; pero vuelvo a iniciar el ciclo de perderte»._

Ya recordó su voz, su risa, la forma de su cara, lo alto que era. ¿Para qué? Para perder los recuerdos conforme transcurra el tiempo, junto con el fondo de una triste melodía que dictaba que su padre estaba muerto.

Porque consuelo no era que dijeran _"está en un lugar mejor",_ aunque se supiera que es así. ¡Qué fácil era para ellos: morir y dejar a todos con el sufrimiento!

 _«Sí papá, sí. Lloré. Me dolía, seguirá doliendo, volverte a perder, todo se repite: te pierdo, te pierdo y nunca gano algo más que dolor»._

El corazón dolía, la mente se resignaba, el cuerpo temblaba, los deseos se rompían, las esperanzas se esfumaban y la voz del ser querido se apagaba. Además, en su caso, su cuerpo se desvanecía con un brillo que solo le recordaba a que lo perdió.

Una y otra vez, para sumar _dos._

Doble dolor. Una herida sobre la otra; más profunda y con una infección extra. Una cicatriz que se abrió y aumentó su tamaño. Una profundidad en donde clavaba unas filosas garras en el corazón y lo estrujaban sin piedad. _Un estrujón, dos estrujones, tres estrujones;_ las lágrimas resbalaban, los respiros eran cada vez más pesados al momento en que caía en cuenta en la realidad.

Porque en ambas ocasiones, la primera y la segunda, su mente se bloqueó y lo hizo pensar que todo fue una pesadilla de la que quería despertar. Pasó el tiempo y el sueño no terminó. No obstante, era una realidad: _perdió a su papá._

Otra despedida y sumó dos. Pero en la última, tuvo la oportunidad de decir _adiós_ , de forma forzada, pero tan sentido a la vez. Lo abrazó, aferrándose a la eternidad. Sintió vacío y dudas: ¿Por qué otra vez a él? ¿Por qué otra despedida? y el ciclo se repitió, los acordes también. Lloró a lado de su cuello para buscar resignación y fortaleza, porque no había la posibilidad de volver atrás.

Porque fue débil y egoísta en pensamiento.

Su padre se dedicó a sonreírle y darle consuelo, en cierta medida, cuando él lo único que pensaba era _«No otra vez más»._ Sus gritos lastimeros, sus lágrimas interminables, la respiración entrecortada y el aferro al abrazo, lo confirmaron.

No quería experimentarlo de nuevo; dolería más, ya estaba claro. Estaba hasta escrito: sufrimiento para encaminarse a lo difícil, también perdurable. Un camino a comprender y encogerse de hombros, para quedarse anclado a un mundo donde quedaba más que congoja.

Desprenderse, soltarlo y dejarlo ir; dolió, volvió a doler y dolerá. Era una condena y una tormentosa nebulosa de soledad; ir atrás, por masoquismo, y toparse con lo mismo: pérdida y dolor. Grises recuerdos, desasosiego de debilidad, la cual era sinónimo de remordimiento por querer interponer sus deseos personales, más allá de la sentencia de su padre. Creyó ser fuerte, pero eran puras patrañas. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué permitía que le siguieran quitando lo que quería? ¿Por qué?

Lo único que su padre le dejó, fueron recuerdos; lo verá en su magia, en el hielo, en el día, la noche y en el invierno. Con el frío y la nieve, Silver estará ahí. Y eso causará un doble efecto: felicidad porque no lo olvidaba y se demostrará que sigue con él. Y dolor porque lo seguía queriendo a su lado.

De fondo tendrá la misma triste sinfonía de su adiós.

* * *

 **Angst es escribir un sentimiento frustrante/agobiante. Y soy una persona bastante reflexiva ―lo acabo descubrir; soy un kínder sorpresa―. No sé sí logré mover hilos en ustedes ―si lloraron, se frustraron, se pusieron en su lugar, reflexionaron―.Liv, espero que te haya gustado. Sé que te gustan los fics reflexivos y metafóricos ―no sé qué tanto se adjunte lo último―, y es que al menos tiene lo primero. Espero no haberte decepcionado ―me da vergüenza porque estabas ilusionada de que yo escribiera tu premio y temo decepcionarte―.**


End file.
